character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Postal Dude (Canon)/Gewsbumpz dude
Summary The Postal Dude is the titular anti-hero of the Postal video game series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 9-C to 9-A with weapons | 9-A physically, 9-C to 9-A with weapons Name: Postal Dude Jr. Origin: Postal Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly early 30s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is a skilled marksman), Skilled Close Combat Fighter, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Immortality (Types 2 and 3; Can survive having a bullet in his head) Urine Manipulation (Can urinate when ever he pleases), Toon Force (Can throw his machete like a boomerang. Scissors bounce off walls. Can kick rockets out of mid air without them exploding), Hammerspace (Can carry a huge amount of items and weapons with no struggle or difference in appearance), Regeneration (Low-Mid) (In POSTAL 3 he can regenerate from bullet wounds, vicious animal attacks and large slashes from machetes), Supernatural Luck, Acausality (Type 1 Is aware of previous playthroughs and previous saves), Self-Healing with items (Items like Fast food, pizza, donuts, dog treats, health pipes and water bottles can heal him), Necromancy with urine and scythe (Can ressurect the dead by urinating on them), Statistics Amplification with Vitamin X and catnip (If consumed his urine will become so powerful that it can break windows and knockover others. His kick can oneshot people. Can slow down his perception of time and increase his speed with catnip), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm hallucination Garys and ghosts), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation with various weapons (Weapons like The Flamethrower and Napalm Launcher can shoot out flames. Weapons like Power Infused Gary Coleman Autobiography, grenades and rocket launcher can cause explosions), Homing Attack with Rocket Launcher and Power Infused Gary Coleman Autobiography (The rocket launcher can be charged long enough to seek out the nearest target. The Power Infused Gary Coleman Autobiography can shoot out green flaming Gary heads that seek out the nearest target), Size Manipulation with Ensmallen Cure and leprechaun (Can shrink people if injected. With a leprechaun he can enter leprechaun mode and shrink in size), Disease Manipulation with Cow Head and WMD (Both of these can infect the target, causing them to vomit uncontrollably and eventually die), Electricity Manipulation with Taser and Taser Baton, Stealth, Limited Animal Manipulation (Can tame dogs with dog treats. Some of his weapons involve animals, such as the Badger Saw, Bee Hives and the Pigeon Mine), Limited Water Manipulation with Spurt and Squirt 9000 and Fire Hose, Fragrance Manipulation with Fart Gun, Vehicular Mastery (In POSTAL 3 he drives a segway and uses it to kill several terrorists and protect the town mayor. In POSTAL 4 he drives a Mobility Scooter), Possibly Extrasensory Perception with with Bass Sniffer and Game Cartridges (CHOMPY can be used to kill any amount of targets for a limited amount of time. Largemouth plugin can detect police officers and other law enforcement agents. Piranha plugin can detect others that are a threat to him), Resistance to Electricity (Casually walks on power lines, which range from 155,000 volts to 765,000), Diseases (Isn’t as effected to his own disease based weapons) and Pain | All same abilities plus Telekinesis (Can pick up and throw stuff like cars with his mind), Can now urinate gasoline, blood, napalm, gonorrhea, urine and vomit, Can throw an infinite amount of sledgehammers, machetes and scythes, Flight (Can fly with his shovel), Immunity to Fire Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Can harm those who harm him with his own weapons. Able to decapitate people with a spade. Strong enough to kill elephants with a scythe), Street level to Small Building level with weapons | Small Building level physically, Street level to Small Building level with weapons Speed: Superhuman (Can outrun American Pitbulls, Cats and Rhinos) | Superhuman, higher with scissors Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Can carry large weapons with ease, can casually toss a sledgehammer several meters away) | Peak Human physically, Class 5 with telekinesis (Can easily throw around cars with his mind) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can decapitate people with one swing of a spade) | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can survive gasoline explosions. Can take hits from his own weapons) | Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman. Able to fight normally after taking poison, being shot multiple times, and being set on fire. Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with melee weapons, tens to hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: An arsenal of weaponry, plus all the items he could find along the way Intelligence: Likely above average Weaknesses: Has a bullet wound in his head that can give him hallucinations and even put him into a coma that lasted for 11 years. Can be damaged from withdrawl from his Health Pipes. Has all the classic symptoms of a paranoid delusional Key: Normal | Enhanced Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Gewsbumpz dude